


I Need a Favor

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You know Loki’s secret and use it as leverage to get him to do you a favor.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	I Need a Favor

It was one of the best-kept secrets in the Avengers Tower. As far as Loki made you aware, only you and Thor knew the truth. If Tony suspected or caught something on the security footage, he never said a word. And well, you knowing Loki’s little secret had been a complete accident. You got turned around one day on the 17th floor and opened a door and there was Loki, in that a ridiculous outfit. Before you could slam the door with on the other side, Loki tugged you into the room.

“You can’t tell anyone what you have seen here today.” He growled as his grip on your wrist.

You nodded. “I promise not to say a word.” Your voice never sounded so shaky as it did in that moment.

“Good.” He released your wrist. “I would hate to have to kill you.” he chuckled as you skittered out of the room and booked it to the elevator. 

For the most part, you had kept your promise. There had been a few close calls, one too many drinks with the team, and you nearly let it slip. But no one suspected a thing. Now it was time to cash in your silence for a favor.

“I need your help.” You slid into the chair next to Loki in the briefing room. 

Loki smiled at you. He had grown rather fond of your face, he pondered. “What sort of help?” He feigned disinterest by picking at one of his immaculate nails. Like he would ever have a torn cuticle. 

You squirmed in your seat as you heated from the inside. Steve and Sam filed into the room. “It’s personal.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes at you before realization hit him. “I am afraid I can’t help you.” He returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

“Please, Loki?” you begged. “Someone close to me is celebrating a birthday and I need your expertise. Teach me your ways.” 

He shushed you. “Not so loud and not here.” Loki rolled his eyes as you pleaded with wide eyes. “Fine,” He grabbed his phone and typed out a series of items. Loki glance at you for a moment and returned to type some more before finally setting his phone down. “I’ve sent you a list of what you will need. Meet me tomorrow morning at 8, you know where.”

You nodded and turned your attention to the front of the room where Tony turned on his Power point presentation. During the meeting, you sneak a glance at the list Loki sent you and you inadvertently let loose a whistle.

“Something you would care to share with the group?” Tony asked and all the eyes in the room snapped to you. The ones you felt staring at you the most were Loki’s.

“No.” You slumped into your chair.

“Keeping my eye on you.” Tony waved his fingers at you and his eyes. “If there are no further interruptions…” You shook your head. “let’s continue.”

-

The next morning, you paced waiting for Loki. At nearly a quarter past the hour, Loki strolled in.

“I thought you had stood me up.” 

“Your precious Captain America caught me in the common area. I had to wait until he left. Unless, you would care for him to know what exactly you and I are doing here together?” Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“No, I would not.” 

Loki did his best to hide his disappointment, but you noticed anyway. 

“So did you get everything I told you to?” Loki cleared his throat. 

“I had to go to two different stores, but yes.” 

Loki reached over and grabbed an apron and tied it on. “Okay, when do we start?” 

-

Several hours later and one use of a fire extinguisher, you stared at your creation, a slightly lopsided two layer chocolate cake with a chocolate frosting.

Loki wiped his hands on his stained apron. “I did not realize flour could shoot that far into the air.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “Talent.” You leaned over and hugged Loki. “Thank you so much for helping me out.”

Loki’s arms flailed in the air while your embrace cracked his ribs. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed tight. “It was the least I could do for you keeping my secret?”

You giggled. “I don’t understand why you would keep it a secret that you can bake delicious desserts and pastries.”

Loki removed his apron and sneered at you. “I have a reputation to maintain.” He covered your cake with a lid and pushed it towards you. “Now it’s ready to give to the Captain, your boyfriend, lover, take your pick of name.” 

You smiled and removed the lid, and pushed the cake back towards him. “Happy birthday, Loki.”

His head bounced between staring at you, smirking, and the cake, which leaned even more than before. “Did you just… how did you… Thank you.” His shoulders slumped. 

“You’re welcome.” You reached over and cut a large slice out for him and then yourself. 

Loki took at large bite and hummed. “Clever of you to have me bake my own birthday cake.”

Your head dropped. “The plan had been for you to just give me a recipe. I didn’t expect you to help.” 

Loki blushed. “I apologize for ruining the surprise.” 

You dropped your fork to the plate, enjoying the satisfying clink of metal against china. “Oh, it’s fine because now I can give you the rest of your birthday present early too.”

“I enjoy presents.” Loki placed his fork on his plate. 

You took a deep breath. “I hope you enjoy this one.” You leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Can I take you out to dinner for your birthday?” you blurted out as you leaned away.

Loki smiled. “Like a date?”

“Maybe…”

“Are you paying?”

“Yes.”

“Will you kiss me again?” Loki smirked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“If you want me to.” Your toe dragged across the floor.

“Then it’s a date.” Loki then over and kissed you again. “I think this present. It’s the gift the keeps on giving.” He leaned in and kissed you some more.


End file.
